I'll See You Again
by SlayerChic503
Summary: A short little songfic. It's about Buffy dying at a ripe old age, and her family is there in the end. BA forever!


Title: I'll See You Again

Pairings: B/A

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my own thoughts. It all belongs to the genius that is Joss.

Summary: It's a short little songfic. I normally don't do these, but I love this song soooooooo much, so I figured, why not. The song is _My Last Breath_ by Evanescence. It's when Buffy is dying at a ripe old age.

~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@

            Buffy laid in her and Angel's king size bed in their mansion in L.A., her breathing was becoming more labored, but she wasn't in pain. Angel had left her side for a moment to get the door, it was probably their oldest, Hope. She had just flown in from New York to be with her mother in her last days. Her son Giles, and their youngest, Aurora were already there and had been entertaining her for the last couple of days. 

            After a few minutes, the door to their room opened, and a brunette head poked her head in the room, "Hi mom. You look great." Said Hope as she entered the room with a smile on her face.

            "You know. You're like your father in that respect. You're a horrible liar." Buffy poked back. Hope leaned down and gave her mother a kiss and sat down on the edge of the bed. For a half an hour Hope talked to her dying mother. Talking to her about her business in New York and her husband and kids. 

            Then about 6:30 Angel came in followed by Giles and Aurora. "Hey baby." Angel leaned down and gave Buffy a kiss. Hope gave up her seat on the bed to her aging father, and stood with her siblings.

            "Uh oh." Buffy rolled her eyes, "This looks strangely like a send off." She said sarcastically. Nobody dared laugh, because they all knew that she was very near the time they all feared. Oddly, Buffy felt that it was time. She knew her daughters and her son were well raised and off on their own, but then there was Angel. Her sweet beautiful Angel. He had become human about 8 years after Sunnydale became a crater. She had been traveling with Giles then, finding potentials and such, but then he found her and he was human and her life seemed to fall into place. Buffy and Angel got married not long after, they moved into Angel's house in L.A. and not long after that, Buffy was pregnant with Hope. Her life had been good in the end, and she knew that her children would take care of Angel. She smiled at him and stared into the eyes that she knows and loves. He took her hand and kissed it knowing what she was thinking and what was coming. Tears came to his eyes as an old song began to play somewhere.

_// Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms? //_

            Her children were looking at her and they realized what their father did. They approached the bed and sat down on the floor by her bed, it was like they were little again, except their mother couldn't fix this like she fixed everything else when they were little. They stared at her in disbelief. They couldn't believe they were watching their mother, the vampire slayer, die of old age; they always thought that she would live forever when they were little. Buffy looked each of her children in the eyes. Hope just looked at her mother, and thought what strong woman she was and still is. She had always admired her mother for the strength she possessed and when she heard about her and daddy came to know and love one another she thought her mother was an "Amazon Warrior", as her Auntie Willow had put it. When Buffy looked at Giles, he remembered all the stories of the real Giles, and the Giles he was named for. Her watcher and father, and thought what he would say if he were still with her. As Buffy's gaze shifted to Aurora, Giles looked away, tears coming to his eyes. Buffy looked at her baby girl. Aurora thought it would be so sad, but she just remembered how sometimes she would she mommy send daddy flying across the room when they were play fighting, and how she laughed. She knew that Auntie Willow, Auntie Dawn, Auntie Fred, Uncle Gunn, Uncle Xander, Grandma Joyce, and Grandpa Giles would be waiting for her, and she would be happy.

_// Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself _

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight //_

_// I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things _

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears //_

            After her moments with her children she continued to stare into the eyes of her beloved husband. He had been there through everything; the complicated labor of Giles, the broken leg incident of 2023 with Aurora, and the leaving of Hope to go to college in New York. She could feel it now, it was truly time. She couldn't wait to see mom, or Dawnie. She was anxious to see Tara, and Willow, and Xander. They would be together again, and she knew that Angel would join them soon, when it was time. 

_// Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself _

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there //_

            "Don't cry." She brought her hand to rest against Angel's cheek. He smiled and took her hand in his, kissed it and held it in his lap, "I'll see you again. I'll see you all again. I love you all so much. You brought so much light to my life after the darkness. I'm thankful for all the time we had." With one last smile. She closed her eyes and they all watched as her last breath escaped her lips. Angel bent over and kissed his beloved for one last time, and he placed her wrinkled hand back over her other hand. The room was completely silent as everyone cried as the best slayer, wife, mother, grandmother, and best friend went to her rightful place for the final time. The only sound that penetrated the room was the end of the song playing somewhere:

_// Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself _

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself _

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight //_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what did y'all think? I really love the song. It's soooo amazing!! I thought this would be a beautiful end to her amazing life. Like I've said before, u should totally pick up their album, Fallen. Well Review now!! Thanx a noodle. ;) SlayerChic503


End file.
